1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an encapsulant composition, and more particularly to an encapsulant composition used for fabricating an encapsulant material with high light transmittance and a method for fabricating the encapsulant material which is suitable for use in packaging solid state light-emitting devices to improve light transmittance thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With development of the optical-electronic industry, optical-electronic devices, for example, organic light emitting diodes (OLED), light emitting diodes (LED) and solar cells have been developed. Optical-electronic elements in an optical-electronic device, however, are easily damaged by moisture and oxygen, resulting in a short operating lifespan. Therefore, using suitable materials to package optical-electronic devices are necessary to prevent such optical-electronic elements from moisture and oxygen, increasing operating lifespan.
Conventional encapsulant materials are synthesized by thermal processes. A resin monomer is first synthesized to form a resin, and fillers and hardeners are then added and mixed therewith to obtain an encapsulant material. However, the above thermal processes are time-consuming, normally taking a couple of hours or up to ten hours or more to complete resin synthesis. In addition, since the above thermal processes incorporate solvents, reaction conditions and process safety issues are a concern. Therefore, fabrication time and costs for fabricating encapsulant materials by the thermal processes are not easily reduced.
Thus, a novel method for fabricating encapsulant materials and encapsulant compositions for forming thereof are needed to fabricate encapsulant materials in a faster and safer method, decreasing fabrication time and costs, and improving safety issues during fabrication.